Yellow Mountain
|species = Human |gender = Male |enemies = Cloud Mist |occupation(s) = Group Admin |affiliation(s) = Nine Provinces (1) Group |universe = All Heavens and Myriad Realms |planet = Earth |region = China |local = Huangshan |lineage = ☯ Taoism Yellow Mountain Lineage |cultivation_base = Seventh Stage Spirit Venerable Sixth Stage True Monarch (start of the novel) |living_item = Unknown |gold_core = High Grade with Nine Dragon Marks |spirit_lake = Unknown |true_illussion = Unknown |dragon_seal = Yellow Mountain |novel = Chapter 1 |manhua = Chapter 1 }}Yellow Mountain is a famous and respectable senior in the Cultivation World. Name & Aliases Yellow Mountain Big Idiot Yellow Mountain Big Idiot Yellow Mountain (黄山大傻; Huáng Shān Dà Shǎ) or just Big Idiot (大傻; Dà Shǎ), was the nickname used by Doudou to address its owner. Huang Wenzhong Huang Wenzhong (黄文忠; Huáng Wénzhōng) was the pseudonym used by Yellow Mountain in the secular world. He used this name to purchase the cars and Jiangshui Civil Aviation Training Centre for White (and Song Shuhang) to play. Mama Yellow Mountain Mama Yellow Mountain (黄山妈妈; Huáng Shān Māmā) was a nickname given to Yellow Mountain by Song Shuhang, due to Yellow Mountain ‘''mothering''’ the chat group members. Forever Group Admin was bestowed with the epithet Group Admin by a Ninth Heavenly Way during the award ceremony in front of All Heavens and Myriad Realms’s practitioners. Alignment Lawful Good Battle of Severing Immortal Tractor Race Dharma-Ending Battle 4 + 28 Black Dragon Tribulation ::Main article: 4 + 28 Black Dragon Tribulation Nine Provinces (1) Group Yellow Mountain founded the Nine Provinces (1) Group together with Venerable Seventh Path, Venerable Skylark and True Monarch Rain Moon. Yellow Mountain is the best at administration amongst the members. As such, he is the de facto leader of the group despite the presence of higher level members. Chat ID White Yellow Mountain usually acted as White’s general manager (not to be confused with personal manager). Yellow Mountain will arrange and/or provide items and activities for White such as: * Preparing a garage full of luxury cars * Arranging for private pilot’s license * Providing 500 tractors for the inaugural Tractor Race. Song Shuhang was the one who ‘mistakenly’ added Song Shuhang into the group. Shortly after realizing his mistake in adding Song Shuhang to the group, did a divination as to whether he should keep him in the group. The divination suggested the two would be romantic, which irritated as he was straight, but figured it was his own lack of skill with divination that made it seem like that, and decided to let Shuhang stay in the group. Generally, has a very high opinion on Shuhang. However, there are times wanted to kick Shuhang out of the group together with the rest of Death Seeking Army members. In retrospect, there was a time when he thought about giving Song Shuhang the position of ‘group admin’. Because Song Shuhang at that time, was an adorkable little sprout, kind-hearted and patience. Shuhang also completed the quest of receiving True Monarch White splendidly. It feels like the best successor to be the next ‘group admin’. In the end, he has yet started preparing Song Shuhang as the next group admin, the latter already became a Heavenly Way. Moreover, before Shuhang become a Heavenly Way, the originally little sprout has evolved into a group member who has caused ’s heartache like Mad Sabre Three Waves and Immortal Master Copper Trigram. Doudou ’s pet monster dog. The two have a capricious relationship as Doudou feels that doesn't pay him enough attention, so will run away and cause problems, just to make come and pick him up. Cultivator’s Alliance is a high-ranking member of the Cultivator’s Alliance. :Main article: Celestial Hunting Event In the wake of the attacks from the then-unknown Celestials, Yellow Mountain has been researching and collecting information on behalf the Cultivator’s Alliance. After the Alliance has developed the «''Celestials Induction Technique''», Yellow Mountain distributes it to the members of the chat group. Yellow Mountain also announced the Celestial Hunting Event to the members. Trivia Category:Character Category:Human Category:Male Category:Chat Admin Category:Nine Provinces (1) Group Category:Alive Category:Lawful Good Category:Sixth Stage True Monarch Category:Seventh Stage Spirit Venerable